


Boy, Oh Boy

by LilBittyMonster



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Quick morning chat between roomies about boys.





	Boy, Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Mollymauk & Caduceus and Roommates
> 
> Brief background info-modern magic au in Zadash, Molly offered to be roommates with Caduceus since Yasha is gone so often

Caduceus had just finished pouring himself a second cup of tea when Mollymauk emerged from his room, already fully dressed with a full face of makeup. His tail flicked in a silent greeting as he entered the main space of the apartment, digging a container of leftovers out of the fridge.

“Is there some occasion today?” Caduceus asked. “Your outfit,” he clarified at Molly’s confused look.

“The occasion is that I woke up today, we all know how much of a miracle that is,” he replied easily.

“Hm. Water’s still hot if you want tea.”

“Ah, lovely.” Mollymauk stretched onto his toes to rifle through the tea cabinet. “Are we out of that lavender chamomile blend again?”

“Could be. Haven’t checked in a while.”

Mollymauk closed the cabinet with a dejected sigh and pulled out one of his plain green teabags to steep. “I can ask Caleb, see if he wouldn’t mind getting us some from that hippie place.”

“Caleb. The wizard. That’s the one you like, right?”

Mollymauk blinked. “I like all of my friends,” he evaded with a small smile.

“Oh, I know.” Caduceus took a long sip of his oolong. “They’re all wonderful people. But you want it to be more than just friends.”

Mollymauk cursed inwardly. He forgets sometimes, with the slow ambling speech pattern and pastel child-like wonder at the world, just how perceptive his new roommate can be. He turned away from the firbolg, busying himself with adding honey and lemon to his tea to hide his blush.

“There might be something there, yeah,” he conceded.

“Have you said anything to him?” Caduceus asked.

Mollymauk scoffed and shook his head as he fell back dramatically onto the couch. Somehow his tea didn’t spill out of the mug on its way down with him. He took a sip, hardly flinching at the still-steaming liquid.

Caduceus looked at him for an almost uncomfortable amount of time. “You don’t usually hold back from doing things that make you happy, I’ve noticed. Can’t see why this is any different.”

“What if he doesn’t like me back, though?” he asked quietly.

“Only one way to find out,” Caduceus said evenly.

Mollymauk chewed his lip. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship if he doesn’t feel the same way towards me.”

“Ah, I don’t think it would. Caleb doesn’t strike me as someone who’d let that happen.”

Just then Mollymauk’s phone rang from his pocket in Caleb’s ringtone. Caduceus sent a mild grin over the rim of his mug.

“Speak of the devil…”

“Oh, I’m already here, darling,” Mollymauk shot back with a smirk before answering. “Good morning, Mr. Caleb.”

“ _Guten morgen, Mr. Mollymauk_ ,” came the lilted reply. _“I apologise that this is on such short notice, but um, would you be willing to go to the public market with me today? Nott is busy and Jester is with her mother today, and you-you know how I am in crowds-_ ”

“Of course, dear, no need to apologise,” Mollymauk cut him off. “I’d be happy to accompany you.”

“ _Danke_.” Caleb’s voice radiated relief over the line. “ _Is there anything you need, I don’t mind staying there a bit longer if you have shopping to do as well_.”

“Uh, good question. Caduceus, do you want anything from the market?” Mollymauk asked as he laced up his boots.

“Peaches, we’re out of peaches,” he said after a pause.

“Will there be a fruit stand there? Duceus has requested peaches.”

“ _Ja, I believe so. I will see you soon then?_ ”

“Yep, I’ll meet you out front. Are we going to be walking or do you still have that old van….”

Caduceus just chuckled to himself as Mollymauk’s voice disappeared down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist Caleb just wanted an excuse to get some time alone with Molly, they're both just useless at flirting.
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to come say hi!


End file.
